nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Banpresto
Banpresto Co., Ltd. is a toy manufacturer that used to publish video games. They had partnered with Nintendo in the past. The company became a full Bandai Namco subsidiary in 2006 History The company was established in 1977 as Hoei Sangyo Co., Ltd. . It changed its name to Coreland Technology Co., Ltd. in April 1982. When Bandai acquired a stake in the company in 1989, it was renamed Banpresto. In 2011, the video game division was merged with Bandai Entertainment Company to form B.B. Studio with Banpresto becoming a toy brand. The toy company was consolidated into Bandai Spirits in early 2019. Games *''Super Robot Wars'' (Game Boy, 1991) *''2nd Super Robot Wars'' (Family Computer, 1991) *''3rd Super Robot Wars'' (Super Famicom, 1993) *''Super Puyo Puyo'' (Super Famicom, 1993) *''Puyo Puyo'' (Game Boy, 1994) *''Super Robot Wars EX'' (Super Famicom, 1994) *''4th Super Robot Wars'' (Super Famicom, 1995) *''Gakkō de atta Kowai Hanashi'' (Super Famicom, 1995) *''Super Nazo Puyo: Rulue no Roux'' (Super Famicom, 1995) *''Kai: Tsukikomori'' (Super Famicom, 1996) *''Dragon Knight 4'' (Super Famicom, 1996) *''Dokyusei 2'' (Super Famicom, 1997) *''Super Robot Spirits'' (Nintendo 64, 1998) *''Lode Runner 3D'' (Nintendo 64, 1998) *''Super Robot Taisen Link Battler'' (Game Boy Color, 1999) *''Kakutou Ryouri Densetsu Bistro Recipe: Food Battle Version'' (Game Boy Color, 1999) *''Super Robot Wars 64'' (Nintendo 64, 1999) *''The Great Battle Pocket'' (Game Boy Color, 1999) *''Kakutou Ryouri Densetsu Bistro Recipe'' (Game Boy Color, 1999) *''Detective Conan: Karakuri Jiin Satsujin Jiken'' (Game Boy Color, 2000) *''Detective Conan: Kigantou Hihou Densetsu'' (Game Boy Color, 2000) *''Senkai Ibunroku Juntei Taisen'' (Game Boy Color, 2000) *''Kindaichi Shounen no Jikenbo: 10-nenme no Shoutaijou'' (Game Boy Color, 2000) *''One Piece: Yume no Luffy Kaizokudan Tanjou'' (Game Boy Color, 2001) *''Detective Conan: Norowareta Kouro'' (Game Boy Color, 2001) *''Super Robot Taisen A'' (Game Boy Advance, 2001) *''Super Robot Taisen R'' (Game Boy Advance, 2002) *''Super Robot Taisen: Original Generation'' (Game Boy Advance, 2002) *''One Piece: Maboroshi no Grand Line Boukenki!'' (Game Boy Color, 2002) *''Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors'' (Game Boy Color, 2002) *''One Piece: Nanatsu Shima no Daihihou'' (Game Boy Advance, 2002) *''Ultimate Muscle: The Kinnikuman Legacy - The Path of the Superhero'' (Game Boy Advance, 2002) *''Marie, Elie & Anis no Atelier: Soyokaze kara no Dengon'' (Game Boy Advance, 2003) *''One Piece: Mezase! King of Berry'' (Game Boy Advance, 2003) *''Summon Night: Swordcraft Story'' (Game Boy Advance, 2003) *''Charinko Hero'' (Nintendo GameCube, 2003) *''Dragon Drive: World D Break'' (Game Boy Advance, 2003) *''Detective Conan: Nerawareta Tantei'' (Game Boy Advance, 2003) *''Legend of Dynamic Goushouden: Houkai no Rondo'' (Game Boy Advance, 2003) *''Zatch Bell! Electric Arena'' (Game Boy Advance, 2003) *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors'' (Game Boy Advance, 2004) *''Crayon Shin-Chan: Arashi o Yobu Cinema-Land no Daibouken!'' (Game Boy Advance, 2004) *''Zatch Bell! Makai no Bookmark'' (Game Boy Advance, 2004) *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II (Game Boy Advance, 2004) *''Summon Night: Swordcraft Story 2'' (Game Boy Advance, 2004) *''Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure'' (Game Boy Advance, 2004) *''Famicom Mini: Dai-2-Ji Super Robot Taisen'' (Game Boy Advance, 2004) *''Zatch Bell! Electric Arena 2'' (Game Boy Advance, 2004) *''Super Robot Taisen GC'' (Nintendo GameCube, 2004) *''Super Robot Taisen: Original Generation 2'' (Game Boy Advance, 2005) *''Detective Conan: Akatsuki no Monument'' (Game Boy Advance, 2005) *''Zatch Bell! The Card Battle for GBA'' (Game Boy Advance, 2005) *''Super Robot Taisen J'' (Game Boy Advance, 2005) *''Zatch Bell! Yuujou no Dengeki Dream Tag Tournament'' (Game Boy Advance, 2005) *''Summon Night Craft Sword Monogatari: Hajimari no Ishi'' (Game Boy Advance, 2005) *''Ueki no Housoku: Shinki Sakuretsu! Nouryokumono Battle'' (Game Boy Advance, 2006) *''Crayon Shin-Chan: Densetsu o Yobu Omake no To Shukkugaan!'' (Game Boy Advance, 2006) *''Crayon Shin-Chan: Saikyou Kazoku Kasukabe King Wii'' (Wii, 2006) *''Project X Zone'' (Nintendo 3DS, 2012) *''Project X Zone 2'' (Nintendo 3DS, 2015) Category:Developers Category:Publishers